The Twins' Mistake
First Gen story by Mirathenastything. Summary: After getting in a bit of a quarrel with the rough-housed twins, Kinley complains about it to Valya. Ethel, seeing this, decides to tell Andres about it, and Maxim witnesses them talking. Not knowing that Andres dates with Ethel's sister instead of Ethel herself, he gets jealous and challenges Andres for a duel. Esmie and Kinley are the only ones who know the real reason for all this, so they have to stop the battle before it begins! Characters: Maxim and Maurice Kinley Ethel, Envy and Esmie Mira Stella Andres(have permission) Romana(have permission) Valentina Kostareva Leia Alonso More to be added. Story: "Hey, you!" No responsion. "Husky, you'd better turn when we're talking to you, for Acu's sake!" Kinley turned around. Who would need him here, in the junkyard? As far as he understood, no one could live in this hell, except for Darina. But the voice was that of a male pup of his own age. "What do you need of me?" he yelled back. "I kind of lost my way around here..." "So where are you from?" a slightly different voice asked and a brown pup popped out of nowhere. "And...what's your name, husky?" "Kinley." "I am Maurice." "Hey, bro, why are you talking to this pedigree? Mom won't like it!" said another voice and an indetical pup ran from behind the biggest rubbish pile. Kinley stared at the two for a moment before asking: "You're...twins?" "Ma-a-ax," Maurice sang, ignoring Kinley, "isn't Ethel a pedigree?" "Ethel..." the second twin said in a dreamy voice. "Ethel's a different thing." "Ethel? Who's Ethel?" Kinley asked. "You know, I'm just a boy from Science Center and I don't happen to..." "YOU DON'T KNOW HER?!" Maxim cried out, scaring Kinley a bit. "Ethel's the best, prettiest, most loyal, most...anything lab girl all around the whole Adventure Bay! No Foggy Bottom/Daisyville/Business Center beauties even have the right to be compared with her! You're not listening?! I'd..." "Woah, calm down, bro, " Maurice said, trying to comfort his twin brother. "That husky seriously didn't know and..." "'''DIDN'T KNOW?'!" Maxim exploded again. "Then let him go jump in the lake! C'mon, pedigree, there's no place for the ignorant who doesn't even know Eth!" "Maxim's right," a calm low voice cut in. "Go home, son of Jarvis...and Pinecone''." A tall gray adult dog jumped up the nearest bin. Kinley gulped nervously. It was... Darina. Herself. Kinley did not have any words to say. He left the junkyard quietly, thinking about only one thing: I gonna comlain. They mustn't treat guests like this. (Near the lookout) "Hey, why the trouble, fuzzy?" asked Leia Alonso, dubbed "the dog cuddling machine" by Mira Stella. "Got into a quarrel with somebody?" Valya tried to guess. "Sort of..." Kinley sighed. "I-I just..." then he stopped. It seemed a bit impolite to complain to two teen girls that he almost didn't know. "Well...I was going to Mr Morgan's house through the junkyard(it's the shortest way from the railway) and I met...two mixed breeds there. And...they were twins." "Maxim and Maurice?" Valya and Leia asked at exactly the same time. "Uh...yeah...And Maxim...or wait, Maurice...Okay, one of them yelled at me because I didn't know somebody called Ethel..." "Ladno, dorogusha, Leia eto ustroit..." "Leia what?!" "I mean, Leia'll sort it out," Valya corrected herself. "Why Leia?!" Ethel and Esmie overheard the talk. "Poor husky boy, Esmie sighed. "Someone needs to deal with this thing. Hey, wasn't it Maxim who got him here?" "Dunno, sis, " Ethel responded, "but I am going to tell this to the boy whom Envy's dating. His name sounded like... Andrew? Andreas? Andy? Or..." "Andres, " Esmie corrected. "OK, Andres. He, as a king, must know what NOT to do when meeting visitors!" "I hope Mira won't know about this, " Esmie sighed again as Ethel sprinted away. "We'll be little cold corpses the moment she knew about it...." "Andres!" Ethel chanted as soon as she saw the Filipino warrior practising his sword moves. "You know...." "Know what?" Andres asked, stopping the sword inches from Ethel's face. The younger lab squeaked and jumped back, but then started to chatter again: "You know, Andres, Maxim, the mix who seems to like me, told a husky from another town, Kinley, to...uh...go away. And he complained to Valya and Alonso, the one who's adopted sister of that Mexican guy, Carlos, and I overheard it all, and I want you to deal with Maxim, who told..." "Stop, stop," Andres said gently, trying to pick out a word form what Ethel just said. "What would you like me to..." "Eeyy, looks like some Asia folk can't tell the triplets from each other!" a sweet and familiar voice sang from a few feet away. Andres turned, his bolo ready. "What are you doing here?!" he asked, pointing the weapon at the seemingly innocent girl pup. "Me?" she responded, fixing her long fringe. "Have you slept today, Filipino guy?" "Uh, I would NOT like you to threaten me as I -" "Andres!" Ethel cut in again. "You listening to me?!" "Yeah," Andres answered, turning his head to Ethel. Unfortunately, Maxim was passing by. You can guess what his reaction may have been when he saw his beloved gal talking to a stranger in a hat, and his sister gazing at it with the look of "oh how sweet!" Not even remembering polite ways of talking, he junmped up to Andres and yelled: "I charge you for a duel!" "Why?" Andres asked, without a hint to what was happening. "What have I done wrong, Maur...I mean Maxim?"'' "Everything! Tomorrow near Alonso's house and Romana as judge! And never....never go near Ethel!!!"'' "Woah, dunno why, but that's strange," Envy said a few seconds after Maxim ran away. "It's always so, Es, " Mira said with a grin on her face. "C'mon, Dres, wanna see you win Maxim! Or lose..." It probably was the first time Andres didn't understand what was going on. Ethel, Maxim, Mira, Romana...all mixed up in one pile. But one thing was real: the upcoming duel. Andres would win for sure, but it still seemed weird. (In a house in Science Center) " I don't know why, Theobald. I bet he just knew that I wasn't from Adventure Bay and didn't like strangers." "Or maybe he just knew that you date with that Foggy Bottom girl...mmm... Mira Stella? As far as I know from Appalachi and Saimon, Maxim is Mira Stella's brother, eh?" the older Schauzer said while checking on his bacteria sample. "So what did he do? "Mirabe...Mira Stella told me that he has seen his Ethel talking to a warrior and is charging the warrior too..." "I see, " Theobald interrupted. "Bruce blood." "Why does so much depend on family?' Kinley thought to himself. "It's not my fault that I am son of Pinecone, and not Maxim's fault that he's related to a wushu practicer.." You listening, boy?'' Theobald asked again. 'You say, it will take place tomorrow near the Sanchez house?" "They said it was Alonso's house..." "Alonso, m'dear, is the last name of Eduardo and Rosa Sanchez' adopted daughter. Their other three chilgren - Ignacio, Carlos and Sandra carry the last name of Sanchez. Listen to me, Kinley." Brilliant, '' Kinley exclaimed after Theobald told him the plan. But the husky didn't know that Envy and Esmie had a plan of their own... (Morgan house) "Andres and Maxim? Esmie, you're lying!" Envy exclaimed after Esmie told her everything. "Andres can't have agreed!" "En, he did agree," Ethel cut in, " and the duel, or whatever it is, will take place tomorrow. Andres VS Maxim, and a ...don't remember her name as a judge. I am sure Andres will win, though. Genetics, training and magic abilities are mixed together to make a perfect warrior. It may be lethal for Maxim, however. Girls, we need to stop it." "How?" Envy asked. "I seem to have an idea, but it's kind of ridiculous...." ''T''ell us," Esmie said. "Anything to help Ethel's beloved boy to stay alive. " "W-what?!" Ethel cried out. "Maxim? My beloved boy?! Esmie, what happened to you...OK, OK, I like him. Nothing personal. C'mon, Envy, whatja have in mind?" After Envy told her plan, the triplets decided to stick to it. "Tomorrow, at three, near the place where Leia lives, remember?" Esmie asked before everyone drifted off to sleep. The two younger labs nodded, before trailing to their matresses. ''(Next day, ten minutes to three) "Hey, Maxim, hey, Maurice! I heard there's going to be a battle here! " Maurice turned around to find a Cocker Spaniel with familiar blue eyes. The girl jumped up to Maurice and hugged him, giggling. "H-hi, Romana!" Maurice responded, trying to get free from the puppy hugs. "Let me go!" "Oh, okay," '' Romana said, jumping of Maurice's neck. "Did your brother strike up a duel with mine? He told me yesterday."'' "Yes...kinda, although it all started with that husky guy...don't rememer his name, trailing to our junkyard. There he got into a bit of a quarrel with Andres who was talking to one of the triplets, Ethel....She must have heard all this and told it to Andres. I dunno why he decided to accept the "offer", he's a king, after all!" "No!" Romana interrupted. "My brother is the bravest and kindest one of all brothers in the world, and his job does not mean that he shouldn't help fellow citizens! And he probably did accept the offer just because he didn't have time to refuse!" "That makes sense, " Maurice agreed. "But what to do, the battle starts in ten, no, nine minutes!" "It won't start!" Esmie said, stepping forward. "How do you know it, meine kleine?" Maurice asked, sighing. "Eight minutes till beginning, and it's as easy to make Maxim stop as it is to make our mother -" "MIRA STELLA!" "At least accept the fact Mira's dating Pinecone's son...Mom, no!" Maxim stopped in place. No battle seemed nice enough compared to the sight of his mother, Darina, heading towards Mira and that husky who were...kissing. "And can I ask you, what the heck are you doing?" "Oh hi mum," Mira Stella said in a few seconds, jumping away from Kinley and winking at him, possibly meaning "don't worry, just my mom". "You know, Andres and Maxim are having a battle today, so I came here to watch. And did you come here for the same reason?" The innocent eyes of Mira, a furious Darina and an embarrased Kinley made Maxim forget the real battle reason at once. And while Mira and Darina were arguing, the reason came up to Maxim and said. "And why did you want to start the battle first of all? Andres is dating Envy, not me!" "Really? " Maxim asked, feeling relieved. "Eth..you know..." "Don't need to know. You love me, right?" Ethel answered, putting her head on Maxim's shoulder. "Yes...And how do you know?" '" I feel it." "And if honestly?" "Envy told me, several minutes before she met Andres." The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Pups' Adventures